


Open Wide

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Coming Untouched, Coming on Face, Creepy Ardyn, Eye Licking, M/M, Restraints, Smut, Zegnautus Keep, implied use of drugs, promptoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Ardyn has an obsession with Prompto and shows his love for him.Promptoweek DAY 1 (10/19): ★ Favorite Scene





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and i should be sleeping but I really wanted to finish this for Promptoweek so here is my first entry. For day 1 I did favorite scene and well, Zegnautus Keep really got to me good and bad but ultimately I love hurting Prompto so it was a favorite scene of mine. This is pretty explicit, Ardyn is really obsessed.
> 
> Also, I posted this story on tumblr as well so you can go check it out here https://tyncri.tumblr.com/post/166594407808/open-wide while you'are it you can also check out my FFXV related blog. Come scream about FFXV and send in prompts or headcanons because I love to yell and make friends!

_Zegnautus Keep._

 

“Open up nice and wide.”

Prompto wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes tightly as a warmth spread across his face. Even though he was told to open his mouth, he turned his face to the side with his lips sealed tight. He could feel the spurts of cum coat his face and the loud groan coming from Ardyn above him. A shudder went down his spine as he waited for the man to come down his high. He could hear Ardyn thrust up into his hand a few more times before sighing in relief, an indication that he had relieved himself of everything.

Even so, Prompto still opted to wait a few more seconds before finally opening his eyes and coming to the realization that he had some of the sticky substance coated over his eye. His lips parted just slightly and he could taste the salty fluid all over his mouth and cringed heavily at it.

“Come now, don’t be like that. Why not be a good boy and clean yourself up.”

It wasn’t a proposition, it was a clear and definite order by him. Prompto kept one eye slightly open and the other fully wide as he looked up from the ground to stare at Ardyn above him.

He still had his dick out, hand fisted around it and a wide smirk across his face. He was looking down at Prompto like he was an ant just seconds away from being crushed by his shoe. Prompto shuddered and unconsciously tried using his hands to wipe at his his face instead.

He couldn’t.

His hands were still strapped to the sides of the machine so he was left disabled and unable to do much but lick his face as Ardyn commanded.

“Well, I’m waiting, unless you want to go another round and I fill you up from the backside instead.”

Prompto’s eyes fell down to the floor but he could still feel Ardyn’s gaze on him. He was waiting, watching and waiting for him to do it. Even if Prompto disobeyed him, he would definitely make do on his promise and unstrap him from the machine, throw him on the floor and fuck him mercilessly for god knows how long.

It was useless.

Taking in a shaky breath, Prompto parted his lip even more, just about an inch wide and stuck out his tongue, tasting the white substance still coating his lips.

Ardyn watched with fascination. The boy was being shy and careful with his licks. That pink tongue only got a slight taste before having Prompto curl in on himself in disgust. Ardyn watched him take few breaths, calm down his breathing before opening up again and begin licking his lips and around his mouth like a whore who craved for the substance like food.

He look absoultely debouched, just cum over his eyelids and cheek and even over his bare chest that heaved with each breath Prompto took. His eyes went down from his red and tear-stained face, absolutely overcome with so many sensations that Ardyn only interpreted as pleasure.

The drugs were finally starting to take effect.

He trailed over his collarbone, over the bone that jutted heavily over his pale skin and thought about the many ways he could cut him up nice and slowly as red dripped down his chest and over those pink and perky nipples, just waiting, just asking to be bitten and played with for hours until Prompto was arching and coming untouched.

Ardyn licked his lips with each little mole that littered his body, wished to touch his stomach that had a slight prominence of abs and bite into those hips with more curve in them than any man should have. He wondered if they would be able to carry children and felt himself come alive again in his hands at the thought of filling the boy up with his children. Nice and big and plump and full of babies.

Finally he arrived down at his crotch and saw his cute little penis with the red tip. The drugs he injected him with were progressing much faster than Ardyn expected. His cock was already erect and leaking precum. In fact, he looked so close to coming that if Ardyn just reached down and twisted his nipple he would be coming all over himself.

His eyes quickly rose back up to Prompto’s face and Ardyn had to clench the base of his dick from coming again. While he was busy eyeing Prompto up and down, he had already finished licking off the cum from around his mouth but still had his mouth open, tongue out and panting as if he was waiting to be stuffed.

Ardyn could definitely do that.

“My sweet boy, you are so beautiful, so beautiful and lewd.” He traced a hand across Prompto’s cheek, swiping the cum over his face and tracing it up to his eyes where he forced the one eye open and leaned down to lick over his eyelids and lick across his eyeball.

Prompto moaned and struggled against the hold. He felt a burning sensation across his eyes but couldn’t control himself from being turned on.

“So perfect, I just want to cut you open and eat your insides.”

He licked down his cheek, down his neck and to his collarbone where he bit the skin until he could taste blood on his lips.

Prompto thrust his hips forward and gave a high pitched whine as he came white strings of cum all over Ardyn’s jacket. Ardyn bit further in until he thought he hit bone and pulled away with a proud grin on his face. He marveled in his current work and how red Prompto’s face was. So red and full of tears with cum and blood mingling with each other.

“Mine.”

Leaning in, Ardyn wrapped both hands around his head, making sure to grab clumps of his hair and pulled him in to graze their lips.

“All, all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
